the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Race Against Time, Chapter three
Chapter three of The Race Against Time. Story The gang had finally arrived in the Land of Mist. Chomper was carrying Littlefoot (who was shivering) on his back. "We've come to the right place" Ducky announced recognizing the foggy swampland, "the flower should be around here right guys?" Paula wondered, "yes but I think this is as far as Littlefoot should go" Cera answered, "well someone should stay with Littlefoot, someone with a slightly paralyzing fear of this swamp, say me?" Petrie wondered as Draco and Spike help Littlefoot off, "I'll be back with that flower faster than you can blink" Cera vowed cheerfully, "oh yeah right, by the time you get back Littlefoot will die of old age, I'll go" Draco interjects, "go together" Littlefoot mumbled, "what? you" Draco groaned, "hang in there pal" Cera whispered, then she along with Draco, Ruby, Mira, Spike and Paula went searching, "hey what's the hold up huh? I thought we were in a hurry" Draco shouts from the air, "I appreciate your concern whoa, so much for assistance" Cera retorted struggling up a muddy slope. Back with the others Littlefoot was still convulsing, "Littlefoot" Chomper began placing his right hand on the sauropod's forehead, "hang in there buddy" he added, though when Littlefoot looked at him he saw Chomper as a killer Thylacoleo, "back" Littlefoot wheezed, "oh no guys, guys" Chomper alerted to Ducky Petrie and Roshan, "hang on there buddy" Roshan said until Littlefoot hallucinated him as the original Sharptooth, "help is coming" it said in Roshan's place, "no, Sharptooth, getaway" Littlefoot gasped and tried to runaway, "Littlefoot" Ducky shrieked and grabs Littlefoot's tail before he could jump into a bog, and instantly he relaxed, "oh hurry Cera" Roshan said to the others who were looking for the flowers. Back with Cera and her group they came on top of a waterfall looking, "um Cera didn't you say the Night Flower only blooms at night?" Ruby asks, "yeah but that doesn't matter, we just have to get them at all" Cera answered, "so then where are they?" Mira asks not seeing anything remotely looking like an enclosed flower, "they're not here?" Cera gasps, "no flowers, no roots, no time to look somewhere else, Littlefoot's gonna die" Draco panicked, "look there's one" Paula suddenly said: she did find one closed flower, only problem was that it was on a rock jutting out from the middle of the waterfall and was too far even for Mira to reach, "now all we have to do is pluck it from the raging waterfall" Cera devised, "that's all, I can just fly down to grab it, how hard can it be?" Draco wondered and he took off to do so, but it proved to be impossible: the gales from the water and surrounding mist prevented him from flying or seeing close enough to reach it and he eventually gave up, "I had to ask" he moped, "Littlefoot's life hangs in the balance, there must be a way" Cera determined, "look, there's some things that can't be done" Draco objected, "right you all hold this vine I'm gonna swim to the falls, drop over grab the flower then you pull me back up and Spike try not to eat either before we even begin please" she planned out, "you know that is a very very good plan, except for one tiny detail; you, you can't pull this off" Draco criticized, Mira promptly elbowed him with her shoulder-spike and Cera finally had enough, "the high road ends right here, listen here you, you, you organic blowtorch, like me or not like me I couldn't care a wit right now, but unless we get that flower Littlefoot is going to die so kindly close your mouth and hold that vine" she snaps, leaving Draco stunned as she then jumps in the water and jumps off the falls, "this is crazy" Paula notes, Cera was at the right level but was too far to reach the plant, "missed, pull me back up" she advised and they do, though the vine was weakening, the others down below heard and saw her jump down, Petrie shuddered at the little stunt, Cera came a little closer but still not enough, "try again" she calls and is pulled back up again, "she sure is gutsy, stupid but gutsy" Draco comments, on the third try she succeeds "got it" she cheers, but the vine broke on that instant, luckily she managed to grab the flower's rock while Draco dove after her half of the vine, "got it" he says until he saw the approaching waterfall, "oh no water's got me" he screams and he falls onto Cera, but the rock caught the vine stopping them both, "the vine snapped I didn't let go and Spike never tried to eat it" Draco explains, "I know Draco, I know" Cera assured, "so uh gotta bit of a situation here, cause even if I could carry you I'll never fly perfectly away from here" Draco wondered, "we didn't come all this way to give up now" Cera says and looks at the rock, "can you climb up to that rock without letting go?" she asks, "not a problem" Draco answered and climbs up to the rock, "now what?" he asks, Cera's answer was swinging herself to a nearby tree, "excellent idea, swing yourself Cera" Roshan cheers, eventually Cera reaches the tree, "now you swing down" she directed, "I'm way ahead of you" Draco says and swings down to the base of the tree, Cera joins him by sliding down the vine, "we did it" she cheers hugging Draco, "oh yeah, knew we could" Draco adds as they return to the others, Paula Spike Mira and Ruby met them along the way, "we got it we got the flower" Mira cheers, "well done guys" Roshan praises, "hurry Roshan" Cera suggested as she kneels down to Littlefoot, Roshan extracted the nectar out of the flower since Littlefoot was currently too weak to eat it, so drinking it would be easier, he milks the nectar into a cup and after he was finished brings it over "alright I'm one hundred...well ninety-six percent this will work" Roshan assured, "close enough, drink" Ruby dismissed and poured the cup into Littlefoot's mouth, in a few seconds he opens his eyes, much to the other's happiness, "welcome back to the land of the living buddy" Draco praised, Littlefoot hugs Cera in gratitude, "hey it was a team effort" Draco pouted, but gets satisfaction when Littlefoot pulls him into the hug. Later they all returned to the valley and Littlefoot and Cera were once again chasing each other Tarzan-style, "yep, I think Cera and Littlefoot make the perfect mates, even while separate in species" Mira comments, "yeah, she's okay" Draco agrees, "but you know she still swings like a two-day old Godinotia, I mean look at her it's embarrassing" he added and went on. ~THE END~ Gallery Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes